ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Search and Seizure I (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Start the quest from Emhi Tchaoryo. *Travel to an area under Beastmen control in the past. In this area, there will be three beastmen (2 guards and a supply transporter that travel a set path to the fortifications (Usually from a zone to the fortification). **The area you go to does not have to be one of your nations' campaign targets. It is suggested you go to the lowest level zone that is beastmen controlled to avoid troublesome enemies. *Eliminate the beastman transporter that is transporting the supplies. Defeating the guards is not necessary. **These beastmen will be running in a group and will not have a campaign symbol next to their names. Do not mistake campaign monsters for these. **The beastmen run very quickly. As you approach them they will "aggro" (stop and enter a combat stance), but will not attack. Soon after, they will continue running towards their destination. Sneaking and invisible can prevent this agro. **If you initiate an action on the transporter BEFORE you catch aggro, they will engage and fight you. Defeat the Transporter (has about 2500 HP), and the guards will warp shortly after. *** They seem to ignore you no matter what you do unless you engage them from a sneak attack. *After defeating the transporter, a ??? will appear where it was defeated. All members with the quest should select the ??? to receive the key item Beastman Confederate Crate. *Give the item to the Quartermaster (Windurst) for the Experience Points. *Return to Emhi Tchaoryo to complete the mission and receive your Allied Notes Notes *BE CAREFUL as all three will fight you. 75PLD soloed the transporter and waited out the guards warping away, but needed Sentinel and 4 Cure IV's to do so. * Without tags, the easiest way to get them to attack was Diaga, when all three attack they hit pretty hard and can take you down quickly *Soloed by 75 NIN/WHM with 300 TP at start, Blade: Jin took off about half its life, only the transporter needs to be killed both Guards warped shortly after, and the ??? was there. After WS, evasion gear setup was used. *Defeating the transporter can be very difficult as he doesn't sit still long. Unless you engage them from a sneak attack in which case they will not leave until either you or them are defeated. You need to do damage quickly and preferably a group of people to kill him before he makes it to the fortifications and warps out. * The Transporter can be bound and gravity works too. Aggro them without sneak/invisible then bind the transporter. The other 2 will run away, and you can kill it safely. 3 tier III from a RDM/BLM killed it. *It is suggested to start at the fortifications and work backwards to figure out the path they take to their destination. *Soloable by a 75NIN/RDM with an enspell for added dmg, and Bind and Gravity. *Guards are resistant to Sleep *Easily Soloed by a 75 SMN/WHM. The Transporter will instantly die if hit without Aggro (Possibly from behind?). Tested 3 times with Carbuncle. Best to lay-in wait at the T-section that is closest to the fortification with Sneak and Invisible and when they run past, go behind and issue the Assault command. *Also easy to solo as a BST75, have a pet assault the Transporter without Aggro and it dies on the first hit (see the SMN statement above this one). Special Ops Description Objective: Deliver a crippling blow to the enemy while boosting the Allied war effort by accompanying the Knights of the Iron Ram into hostile territory, and attack any supply company you may find. Seize any cargo you may find and deliver it to the Quartermaster. Unit Requirement: 1 member